Episode 8 (series 9)
Episode 8 (series 9) is the eighth episode of London's Burning's ninth season. It was first broadcast in the UK on October 27, 1996. In the episode, Blue Watch get their new Sub Officer, Carole Webb and are called to free a group of women trapped in a Turkish bath. Episode Summary The new Sub Officer has arrived and Pearce is taken aback to find that the new Sub Officer is a woman: Carole Webb. The rest of Blue Watch are equally surprised. After role call, Carole immediately stamps her authority by reprimanding Billy over a wisecrack. Nick is summoned to HQ at Lewisham to see DO Chapman, and Carole is left in charge of the watch. The bells go down and they are called to rescue a group of women trapped in a Turkish bath. At Lewisham, Chapman suggests Nick transfer to staff so that he is able to spend more time with his son but Nick declines, insisting he wants to remain operational. At the Turkish bath, the manager doesn't want the door damaged so Billy is volunteered to climb in through a laundry chute. Once inside, he unscrews the door hinges whilst trying to fight off the excitable women, who try to grope him. They finally force the door from the other side, and the force knocks Billy into the shower. Recall finally agrees to stand as Blackwall's Union Rep, reasoning that he owes it to John Hallam. The vote is held in the mess, with Recall, Pitbull and Geoff the candidates. Initially Pitbull gets ten votes, Recall eight and Pearce three. Pearce drops out of the voting and they hold another vote and this time Pitbull and Recall have ten votes apiece, but Geoff hasn't voted. He gives his casting vote for Recall, who is now Blackwall's Union Rep, much to Pitbull's chagrin. At the end of the shift Carole's husband Martin arrives to pick her up. He tells members of the watch that he was formerly a member of the Brigade himself and was invalided out. Recall arrives home and tells Laura about being the new union rep, but she does not take it well, thinking it will be another commitment to the Brigade over his family, She gives him an ultimatum, either he moves to Scotland with her, Ben and Jamie, or the marriage is over. The MacBeth rehersals go on. Derek is a poor actor and has Sicknote cringeing. Maggie tells Jean that Derek will not take no for an answer after his proposal. Jean advises that as Albie has been missing for six years, Maggie could have the marriage annulled. Cyril tries to talk George into running a gym with him. Kelly likes the idea but George is only convinced when Cyril suggests that he could finally pay off a mortgage loan from Lil. Clingfilm tells Geoff about a Sub Officers' posting that has come up in Hampshire and Geoff is tempted. Geoff is already trying to undermine Carole, telling the watch that she looks nervy and that this is her first operational posting after previously working with Health and Safety. The watch are called to a shout where rival gangs have torched a car and a building. Jack and Recall rig up in BA when Nick is told there may be people inside. The gang torch another car and Nick orders Sicknote to call the police. Jack and Recall can't find anyone in the building, however the roof collapses, jamming the door. Carole orders the water to be turned off, places the hose into the crack in the door and turns the water on again which forces the door open and Jack and Recall are able to escape. The crowd begin throwing stones at the crew. Billy runs after them, only to get kicked to the ground and Carole has to come to his rescue. Cast Quotes Appearances Sub Officer Carole Webb - First Appearance Martin Webb - First Appearance 9